Trouble Maker
by sillywiskers
Summary: It has been 15 years after Hermione has given birth to her son Cody. See what wild and crazy schemes he gets into. Can Ron and Hermione handle it? A sequal to The Life After Horwarts!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**

It has been 15 years after Hermione has given birth to her son Cody. See what wild and crazy schemes he gets into. Can Ron and Hermione handle it?

* * *

Hope you all like the addition to The Life After Hogwarts! Tell me what you think R&R

**Trouble Maker Chapter 1**

Cody has been hanging out with his 'new' friends he had met by the pool one evening. Ever since then they have been stealing from drug stores and sneaking into clubs.

Yes. This is nothing you would have expected from a child of Hermiones'. She and her husband Ronald Weasley are the sweet, loving, caring people who would raise a sweet innocent boy. What did they do wrong?

Well last week Ron caught Cody sitting behind a dumpster with two of his friends, Michael and Josh. They were painting graffiti all over the school walls.

"What the Bloody Hell do you think you are doing young man?" Ronald look shocked. Never would have expected his son to be the graffiti painter of this school, which in this case has never been caught, yet.

"Just.. painting...?" Cody replied, hiding the spray can behind his back as he sat there on his knees.

"Just painting!" Ron raise his voice.

"Mr. Weasley, Shhh.." Josh whispered, holding his index finger in front of his mouth. "You might attract the police..."

"No really!" Michael rolled his eyes and slapped Josh in the arm.

"Guys.." Cody glared over at them.

Ron grabbed Cody by his hoody and pulled him over to the side.

"Now you listen here young man. If I see you hanging around with those two, dweebs, again I will ground you, for two weeks!" Ron yelled at him.

"But dad! They're my friends!" Cody yelled back at his father.

"No, they're trouble makers." He argued back.

"You know what! You'll never understand me! NEVER!" Cody screamed as he started running towards their house.

Ron just looked at Josh and Michael. They didn't move a muscle. Too scared of what could happen.

Ronald headed back over to the house, "You two better be off to your home before I call the police on ya. I don't want to see you here again, kapeesh?"

"Yes Sir!" Michael and Josh said in unison. They headed back home in a hurry.

As Cody reached the front door, Ron came up right behind him before Cody had the chance to open it.

"Son, can I talk to you?"

"I guess, since where here.." Cody sighed and sat next to Ron on a bench on the front porch of their house.

"Look you might think I don't understand you, but I went through about the same, but I was more on well.. the good side."

"Dad, I'm not a bully."

"That's not what I meant, but. Ok lets just say one of my friends, Harry and I, we've been through well loads of stuff. Breaking school rules and getting in trouble in class for being our normal selves."

"Ok dad, I'd love to talk but I have school tomorrow. Good Night." He hugged his father goodnight and got up. He smiled sweetly at his dad, afterwards yawning. As he walked into the front door Cody hugged his mother Hermione and went up to his room. Hermione walked outside as she had been watching the whole conversation.

"Hey" she said as she sat down next to him. He was sitting there his hands over his head. Hermione rubbed his back to calm him down.

"Why won't he talk to me?" he looked over at her. She leaned on his shoulder.

"Because he is as stubborn as I am honey." Hermione giggled.

"Right. I should have known." Ron laughed with.

They just sat there and look up at the stars above them. As they twinkled above so high and bright.

* * *

Hope you liked the first chapter of the sequel! Don't forget to R&R! 


	2. Chapter 2

Ok here is finally the next chapter! Hope you like!

**Trouble Maker Chapter 2**

Cody ran down stairs, into the kitchen. He grabbed a quick lunch and left without breakfast.

Just before he left his dad yelled out, "Where do you think you're going?"

"School!" Cody yelled as the front door opened.

"This early? Why the rush?"

"Uhh... I have to get some study time in at the library. Bye!" Cody ran out the door and rushed down to the school.

"Ron, he worries me sometimes." Hermione spoke as she was cookie some pan-cakes.

"Yea, me too Mione." Ron sighed and sat down at the table.

**At school...**

"Yo Cody, where've you been?" Michael yelled after him, Cody was still rushing, but down to the library.

"Dude! You hear? Michael continued.

"Michael, leave me alone." Cody turned around to look at Michael.

"Why, you scared what your dad will do?" Michael sneered.

Just then April walked up behind Michael and grabbed his shoulder. "No he's here to see me." She smiled.

"Who are you?" he questioned oddly.

"Michael, this is April. Now leave?" Cody grabbed April's hand and pulled her next to him.

"Ahh, you two gonna get busy? Huh?" Michael pocked his elbow at Cody.

"Boy, get a life.." April rolled her eyes and followed Cody to the library, walking, holding hands.

"Geesh..." Michael sighed as he watched them head over towards the library.

It was 30 minutes later, and classes were about to start another day of school, as usual.

Josh and Michael were late, as always, for their Science class. As for Cody, he was sitting in the middle of the room next to April.

"Ok class, today we will begin with a new project that has been assigned to us by Mr. Freeload." Mr. Harnet spoke.

The class moaned, well the ones who flunk this class anyway.

April raised her hand, "Yes, Ms. Potter." The teacher questioned.

"Well I was wondering --" Josh all of a sudden cut in from the background, "Dude! Hell no! You crazy!"

Mr. Harnet cleared his throat. "Uhh humm.. Mr. Bloom. Would you care to explain?"

"Now look what you did Sean.." Josh slapped the guy in the seat next to him."

"Josh.."

"Yes, Mr. Harnet."

"Explain please, and then I would like to see you and Sean after class, thank you."

"Well.." Josh though quickly, something that would sound interesting but not fake. He continued again, "Well Sean was just telling me this odd joke and it included a phrase where you have to repeat and shout.."

"Right.. ok well, the assignment." Mr. Harnet spoke, organizing his desk papers. "You will need a partner of the opposite sex --"

"All right! WOOh!" Jeffrey, a student on the left cheered out.

"Jeffrey.." Mr. Harnet spoke quietly.

"Sorry Sir." Jeffrey sunk in his seat.

"As I was saying, you will need partners of the opposite sex. You will be given a robot doll, either a boy or girl. This will be your project experiment for the month. I would like to see it still alive and moving by March 31. (The end of this month) Can I count on all of you to do that?"

The class spoke, "Yes.", "Yea", "Whatever.." all at different times.

"You know, instead of you picking your own partners. I'm going to make it a little tougher on you all. I will choose your partners."

"Noo.. ughh.." The class groaned.

"Jeffrey and Lisa. Katie and Logan. Ryan and Megan. Josh and Ashley."

"Great.." Josh sighed.

"Lindsay and Orlando. Parker and Natally. Abby and Michael. Cody and April. Drake and Jess. And since we don't have another girl for you Jordan, we will just have you partnered with Zac."

"Oh boy.." Jordan moaned.

* * *

make sure you review! hope you liked!


End file.
